Description: (Applicant's Description) The objective of this proposal is to seek core grant support for a Biostatistics Shared Resource (BSR) to the University of Virginia Cancer Center. The goal of this core facility is to serve as a focal point for Cancer Center members to obtain assistance in the design, management and analysis of their studies. Moreover, it will contribute to the education of investigators in the University of Virginia Cancer Center in proper research methods. The services provided by this resource include: 1. Biostatistical collaboration and consultation in the design of clinical trials, observational studies and laboratory studies. An appropriate statistical design is necessary if the research is to be successful in fulfilling the scientific objectives. 2. Statistical expertise in data analysis. The specific methods employed depend on the randomization or sampling design of the particular project and on the scale (binary, ordered categorical, or continuous) of the outcome variable being investigated. Statistical data analyses are performed using both packaged and special purpose computer programs. 3. Quality control and data monitoring for clinical trials. 4. Database support for the Clinical Trials Database and for related research databases to serve as a multidisciplinary resource for Cancer Center members. 5. Education; through formal and informal seminars, courses and lectures; and the development of statistical methodology necessary for meeting the scientific objectives of Cancer Center studies.